User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Japanese? I was just reading your CoM walkthrough and I noticed that you keep saying that the Olympia card has a thrust stat of A, but I didn't see that on my game. So I was wondering if it was different in the Japanese version of the game, cause in the English one, Olympia has a thrust stat C or something close to that and a combo finish stat of B+, but no A's. So do you know? :To be honest, I'm not sure of the differences. I know that in the Jap version, the main stats are C - Neutral - A. 00:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you still visiting me? Pwease. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 12:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If (and only if) I have transport. Otherwise you'll have to come visit me in Herts. :P 13:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) From Hertfordshire (damn it) to Macclesfield is like a two-three hour drive. If not, trains run very fast in the English countryside. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 22:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If I have enough to get a train during one of the holiday seasons, okay, why not. I'll stop by. 22:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Was apea erra messe wart yor! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean not to come in this morning, I didn't want to miss you, but I forgot to set my alarm clock, and I got up minutes before noon, and...I'm so sorry! *breaks into tears* maggosh 16:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey.... /me hugs Don't be so sad. There is a next time. ^_^ 00:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I'll be there. : ) maggosh 00:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC- Whenever Possible Hi...I guess you know why I'm sending this... maggosh 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Got it... 02:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi again... maggosh 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :And again...sorry. maggosh 02:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ...sorry. maggosh 14:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I just got up, and I was wondering if you could come on... maggosh 13:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Suikoden IV Wiki Thoughts Me and my ssis felt the same way when we played the first KH. Me and her were bawling at the end when Sora and Kairi were seperated again. I think I began to cry in KH 2 as well the first time through when Sora met Kairi and Riku (Then appearing as apprentice Xehanort's Heartless) at The Castle That Never Was. Galexgan 10:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :KHII didn't move me as much as the first KH, though I must admit that I played KHII several years after KHII (I only got it in late 2006 or early 2007, I believe). But KH is moving indeed. ^_^ 10:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oooh, looky!! IRC, s'il te plait See the above. :Je ne peux pas ; je suis au poste de travail... 03:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Then why are you on KHW? lol enjoy work. Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Essay has been sent! I sent that essay to you! It was just me, no collab with lego. Feel free to respond to it on the IRC, here, or in an email, wherever's good. :Should I forward it to la toute-puissante ? 05:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) By that you mean...? :There's only one person whom I can refer to as la''' toute-puissante'' in this entire commune, given the grammar and gender requirements. I'm sure you'll be able to guess from now once you've GT'ed that. 05:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Right... La. I always forget about the gender thing. Go ahead and forward it to the Burger King (my affectionately-given nickname for her XD). But make sure she knows to not let anyone else know or see. And, btw. You didnt tell me what you thought of it :P :I just replied to you. Good points, concrete arguments. Substantiate it and you're good to go. I have my logs to Yang Arif, so that should help to a certain extent. Documenting the rest, particularly stuff that happens in my absence, is up to you and whoever else is there. I'm counting on you guys. We underlings are. That having been said, I know it's not right for me to use "underlings", but that's pretty much the feeling I got ever since mon retour. 05:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trois, you're everything but an underling. You're the single person I respect the absolute most on this whole godforsaken wiki, and you're definitely an integral part of the community. Were we to be without you, there may be no community. :I....... I thank you. Though I know I can name a few others who are ever willing to rebuild the commune - I'm not the only one, I believe. :Also, I need to show you something I'm planning, but that only comes '''''after you've done your bit, after everything has been taken down. Mail me and I'll perhaps mail you what I have in mind. 05:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. I just replied to you. I'm reading the reply now. 00:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I should put the essay up on BK's forum? :I'm not sure... I think, sure, why not. 09:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC It is absolutely imperative that you get onto any IRC Channel and use /query MemoServ anything-here. I have left memos for you to read that you absolutely must be aware of. Also, in regards to your "fight for the IRC," I want you to read my user page. I think you need to realize just what it is that you are fighting to save, and how that reflects upon the way the IRC behaves properly as the KHWiki should. However, I've also received (minor) word of some sort of plan you have regarding the IRC, so that may resolve some of your issues. Thanks much! -- 01:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you received a bit of the plan. I did read your userpage, and I must say this isn't the first time that a similar occurence has happened. I know what it is I'm fighting to save - and that I will do. 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Read Userboxes MA Inprovemente time! Aide Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... please Can u help me with something pleaseKhruler 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thank u Khruler 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) MA Template Signature. Hello Troisnyxetienne. I recently created a signature (Two actually.) and was wondering if there was anyway to add it on to my chat easily and without having to copy/paste all of that coding. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} Also, I used the Keyblade Master images in the signature but realised that they may belong to you and I may need to ask your permission first, so I'm posting both signatures for you see (You can see them at the end of both of these comments.) and wondering (If you do claim ownership to these.) if I may use them. As well as ask if there is a gold one that I could use to better represent my current "Terra" theme. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} :It's not mine ; LegoAlchemist made them. Quite a number of people are using these. :As for a gold one, there isn't one just yet, but I can perhaps quickly edit one on GIMP in the event you're using a userpage-based sig template, like mine. 13:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT 13:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Shall I gather them on your userspace so you can switch between sigs at any time during editing ? And I have four sigs to my name on KHW, minus the Wikia default one. Ahh. Alright. Thanks anyway then. What? I guess so, sure? Thanks? Uh, to both of the next two lines. And I think I see from your post how the signature works... let me see if my experiment works. Expermient worked so I know how to use my signature much easier now. :That's great ! ^_^ 22:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Faulty image Hello I was just editing the Stop magic page and noticed one of the pictures in the KHI section doesn't show but the file is there. I'm not sure how to fix stuff like like that so just thought i should tell someone.--Memorized :I think one of the pics was deleted.... I'll see what I can do, on my return. 22:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New Affiliate Terra Theme - New Screens